Rabbit Stew
by crystalquirt
Summary: Started 'accidentally' on Three Delivery Message Board, under the Kong Li Topic, edited and posted as a strange little story. I am crystalquirt and Sid62! Tobue, Adventure, Romance, sap and fluff -


Rabbit Stew

An Accidental Three Delivery Fic

By CrystalQuirt

Started on Three Delivery Message Board, edited and posted as a strange little story. Sid62 is me!

Tobue, Adventure, Romance

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

When he palmed Kong Li to knock him away and opened the gate on their cage, Tobey screamed, "RUN Bunnies - Run to Sue - she will protect you!"

But as the bunnies run, Kong Li caught one by the back leg and it squealed loudly! Kong Li held the bunny over the huge, bubbling, green glowing pot - sprinkling herbs in its fur in preparation to drop him in!

"Nooooooo – Kong Li – don't hurt it!"

Kong Li was so close to completing the recipe he had trouble concentrating on the youth he considered a reject, and his enemy. Kong Li's distraction gave Tobey time to place one of his gray shoes against Kong Li's shoulder with force and the bunny fell.

The bunny fell right into Tobey's hands as he leapt over the cooking pot when Kong Li fell back. His enemy was back up right away and swung his staff like a sword. He knocked Tobey down, but he didn't release the bunny. Trying to protect it, he held onto the frightened bunny tightly.

"I will have that rabbit in my stew!" Kong Li shouted.

"No!"

"Then I will have both of you in my stew!" Kong Li tangled his fingers in a large chunk of Tobey's hair and picked him up! Tobey cried out angrily and tried to push Kong Li's hand out of his hair with one hand still refusing to let the bunny go.

Kong Li totally ignored Tobey's objections to being dragged by his hair and grabbed the rabbit by his ears to pull him out of Tobey's arms. The villain took them both to the huge steaming pot. Tobey and the rabbit kicked and struggled, but couldn't get free of Kong Li's grip!

"Help Sue!" Tobey screamed when he saw her.

"Tobey!" Sue screamed as she ran into Kong Li's lair.

Kong Li turned to face Sue, but held on tightly to Tobey's hair and the bunny's ears. Tobey could already feel the heat from the boiling pot on his skin.

"Sue! Save the bunny first!" Tobey screamed and punched Kong Li's arm over and over. Kong Li ignored him.

"Well if it isn't little Sue Yee! You can join these two in my pot as well!

Mwahahaha"

Sue stood in the doorway in her dragon stance for a moment, frightened and angered by what she saw! She jumped into a run and charged Kong Li head on!

Kong Li growled and threw the rabbit back into its cage. He threw Tobey against the wall next to the rabbit cage. Tobey struck his head and fell unconscious to the floor. Sue stopped short, "Tobey!" as Kong Li picked up his staff.

"Now you messed up my recipe Sue Yee. I have to re-season the rabbit and I probably don't have enough seasoning to make Tobey taste or even smell better. You will pay!"

Sue shot Tobey a worried look and continued her attack. Kong li swung the staff at her head and she ducked, delivering to Kong Li's legs a very powerful, spinning dragon kick from the right!

Kong Li went down like a 'one-egg pudding' and Sue ran to Tobey. "Tobey get up! We have to get out of here!"

Tobey looked at her with sleepy looking eyes. "Hey Sue, did you bring the cookies?"

"No cookies! You are in Kong Li's lair - we have to go!"

"OH - the bunnies, did you save the bunny he caught?" Tobey remembered a little of what was going on.

"I will if you get up and help me!"

With Sue helping, Tobey got up, "Are we having bunny-shaped cookies Sue?"

"Enough with the cookies! - RUN!"

Kong Li was up and charging them. Sue got Tobey started running for the exit and went to the cage to grab the bunny. The bunny tried to run from her and it took her two tries to get it out of the cage.

Grabbing the frightened bunny delayed her just enough that Kong Li hit her in the back of the head with the staff. She dropped the bunny and it scurried away through a hole in the wall.

Kong Li grabbed her by the back of her tank top. "You better stop Tobey, Sue needs your help I think." He pushed her down to the floor at his feet and before she could get up, he enveloped her in one of his magical force shield bubbles.

Tobey stopped and leaned on the wall, dizzy from banging his head. "Sue? . . . You better release her, Kong Loser!"

"Or What?

"Or this!" Tobey ran at Kong Li. Sue yelled at him to stop from inside the bubble but even if he could've understood her, he wouldn't have stopped.

Kong Li laughed and caught Tobey in a bubble too. He moved the bubbles together and they combined. Sue and Tobey were trapped!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The bubble that contained them floated down a dark passage and into a cell with bars across the front, no window or any furnishings. Only some straw on the solid stone floor. With the bubble containing two of his enemies inside, Kong Li slammed the door and locked it before the bubble popped and dropped them.

They landed on their feet and Tobey foolishly charged Kong Li to try to reach him before he could get away from the gate. Kong Li knocked him away with his staff and laughed as he walked away. Tobey stood rubbing his arm where the staff hit him.

"I will be back with a lot more seasonings. I will use you two for my stew instead of rabbit! A good cook knows how to make substitutions, but the recipe will call for some extra ingredients for it to have the same effect, without the rabbits."

Sue got tears in her eyes. Tobey saw and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry I got you trapped."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "You didn't get me trapped. We have to save everyone we can, even rabbits from Kong Li. We will both get out of here - I promise!"

Sue wondered, "Where's Sid?"

"Probably at home eating all the cookies while I'm stuck here with you."

Just for that Sue pinched Tobey's arm and made him say 'ow'.

After an hour of trying to find a weak spot in the cell that might lead to their escape, and having no luck. Tobey sat down and leaned against the wall. "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry you got hurt Tobey. I hope it isn't serious."

"I hope it isn't too, do you think it might be?"

"No, you have the hardest head of anyone I know."

"Thanks, I think."

Sue started to sit next to him, but he scooted over and guided her to sit down in front of him so she could lean on him instead of the cold wall. Once she was sitting, he hugged her warmly from behind. She took his hands to hold. His right in her left and his left in her right before she leaned back against his chest.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Tobey felt bad he didn't have any jacket or even his long sleeved shirt to give her to help warm her up. Not planning to be captured and imprisoned in a dark damp dungeon, they had both left Wu's only wearing their tank tops.

Sue's favorite shirt was a little gray, but it was meant to be that color. Tobey's white shirt was a little gray and had an interesting pattern dripped on the front from the Hot and Sour Soup he had for lunch.

Sue wasn't sure if it was the old straw, the dead rat in the corner or Tobey that was causing the odd odor that wafted to her nostrils, but no matter; she was happy to be sitting so close to him. Even if they were about to become part of Kong Li's latest recipe to try and take over Chinatown.

As if he read her mind Tobey said, "Sue, if we don't get out of this - I want you to know - I love you."

"Oh! Tobey - I love you too! I've been wanting to tell you for so long - almost a year, you know - when I was 13 I realized what a great guy you are!"

"Well yeah, okay - I guess we aren't old enough to have been in love for long - or maybe at all - at least that's what Sid said."

"You told Sid you loved me?"

"Yeah, I kinda asked him if it would be okay."

"He better have said yes - and why didn't he tell me?"

"He did say yes - and he didn't tell you because i asked him not to - i wanted to tell you."

"Aw that's sweet Tobey! But Sid is my brother and it is his job to tell me things like that!"

Tobey smiled, "I'm just sorry I waited until it might be too late! What if we can't get out of this – what if Kong Li puts us in his stew?"

"Well Tobey, you should at least be very flavorful. Here, let me taste."

Smiling, Sue closed her eyes and turned her head a little as she leaned back against his shoulder. He saw what she was doing and nearly squealed with delight as he tilted his head and leaned forward a little, his lips barely touched hers and Bang!

The door slammed as Kong Li came in and scared them both. Sue screamed and Tobey yelled at Kong Li! "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? We were kinda doing something."

"You brats - I know all about your little case of puppy love. Anyone who has seen you two together knows; your eyes glaze over and get wet and even darker brown than they are, Tobey sweats - Sue glows - you both giggle – 'reject love' - it makes me SICK! SICK! SICK!"

"Shut up Kong Loser - we do not do that!"

"Well you won't anymore at least!"

"Gei Kow No" Kong sent a fireball into their cell to separate them. It worked, Sue rolled one way, Tobey rolled the other way. Before they could get back together, Kong Li had Sue trapped in a bubble.

"NO! Sue - what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing, I'm making Stew!"

"SUE!" Tobey pounded on the bubble with his fists and leapt into the air over and over delivering kick after kick exhausting himself, but not affecting the bubble at all.

Kong Li put him in a bubble next, just long enough to get Sue out with no more interference from him. As he guided the bubble with Sue in it out of the cell, she saw Tobey crying and pounding on the inside of the bubble that restrained him. He held his head with one hand like it hurt, but didn't stop trying to get out, or calling to her.

Her bubble floated down the corridor with Kong Li walking behind it until they were out of Tobey's sight. His bubble popped and he fell back into the dusty straw.

He grabbed onto the bars and screamed at Kong Li to bring Sue back - but all he heard was Kong Li's evil laughter.

"Mwahahaha. . ."

"SUE!" He yelled over and over, before he sat down and cried.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li floated Sue in the bubble and stopped near the still bubbling pot. "Now while I am seasoning you, I want no Dragon Kung Fu fighting nonsense."

"Fight is all you're going to get out of me." Sue threatened.

"Yes, I know and I have prepared for your feeble attempts to beat me."

Kong Li waved his hand and the bubble holding Sue got smaller. She couldn't pull away when he reached through the force field and grabbed her hand. He had no trouble reaching through the field when she couldn't and Sue wondered how he did it.

He pulled her wrists together within the bubble and tied them together with narrow diameter, but very strong cord. With a wave of his hand the bubble rolled in the air and turned Sue around so he could reach her feet.

After her ankles were tied, the bubble popped and dropped her on the floor. She watched as Kong Li brought a bowl to the table nearby and mixed Cumin, Mint, Sage and Magic Ginger powder. Then he added peanut oil, a pinch of left over rabbit fur and stirred.

"No! Yuck!" Sue objected when he poured it over her head, soaking her hair and down her back. Kong Li put on gloves and rubbed her arms with the herb oil and then pulled the gloves off as he walked to his boiling pot.

"Oh – look at this – my recipe has been boiling too long. I need more water and goat milk to add. Wait right here for me." He laughed and tied the end of the cord attached to her wrists to the table leg.

The second his back was turned she started trying to get the cords off of her wrists. Her fingers were oily from his seasoning and she couldn't get a grip, so she tried her teeth. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her glance to the side and under the counter, behind a chair. The rabbit they saved earlier hopped out of the hole in the wall. He was joined by another, and another until there were at least 10 bunnies twitching their noses and staring at her.

Sue looked over at Kong Li. He was still at a sink with his back to her waiting for a bucket to fill up with water.

The first bunny hopped over to her and went to work on the cords that bound her ankles. Three more hopped over and she put her hands down so they could reach. Another one joined the first at her feet and two chewing together made quick work of getting the cords off her ankles. Another 10 seconds went by and they had her wrists free!

Sue patted their little heads and mouthed thanks. She got to her feet just as Kong Li turned around from the sink.

"You! How did you get loose?"

Sue charged Kong Li trying to get him before he conjured another bubble to trap her in. He yelled in anger and tried to grab her wrist to flip her, but her oily wrist slipped right out of his hand. He lost his balance and fell.

The patter of hundreds of little feet and scratching from thousands of little toenails hopping quickly across the stone floor echoed in Kong Li's kitchen.

Kong Li screamed as dozens of bunnies hopped on him. They bit into his clothes and kicked with their back feet until his cape and sleeves were shredded, and they still didn't stop.

The evil man being beat up by bunnies, tried to conjure a fire or water spell or use his staff, but couldn't concentrate to generate a spell, and the rabbits had already chewed the head off of his red dragon staff! As Sue ran back to the dungeons where Tobey was still trapped, she heard Kong Li screaming as the bunnies started chomping skin!

Sue found Tobey lying on the straw curled in a ball on his side. His eyes wet from crying.

"Tobey come on! Get up!" Sue called to him as she rattled the cell gate. Tobey covered his head and sobbed. "I can still hear Sue's voice! Even though she . . . " he couldn't continue for the tears choking him.

"Tobey!" Sue growled at him and looked around to find the keys to the cell hanging on the wall behind her! "What luck!" She grabbed them, quickly unlocked the gate and ran in to get Tobey.

"Sue! I can see you? You're already an angel?"

"No Tobey, not an angel I am fine – we gotta go." She took Tobey by the hand and ran back the way they came. There was only one exit and she hoped the bunnies were alright and still holding their own against Kong Li.

They ran into the kitchen and all the bunnies seemed fine. They were calmly sitting around chewing and hopping unhurriedly around the kitchen.

"What happened here Sue?"

"Looks like the bunnies won."

Sue looked around for Kong Li. Several bunnies had pieces of dark clothing in their mouths still chewing. One of them looked up at Tobey and burped loudly enough to make the dishes in the sink rattle.

"Sue! You don't think they ate Kong Li do you?"

"We wouldn't be that lucky," she answered, but Kong Li was gone and all that was left was a few scraps of clothing, shavings from his red dragon staff and ewe, a tuft of his hair!

"Come on Tobey, lets get out of here!"

"But what about the bunnies?"

"It looks to me like they can take care of themselves. Lets go before they have to save us again." She thanked them all again and blew them kisses as she pulled Tobey out.

Tobey still looked worried, but held Sue's hand all the way back to the street. Wu's Garden was just around the corner. They slowed down and walked, Sue hung her thumb in Tobey's belt to keep him close and he smiled and put his arm around her oily shoulders.

Tobey lead Sue down the alley behind Wu's and they came in the Garden gate. Sue's hair was still dripping with oil down her shoulders, arms and soaking her shirt. Tobey took her by the hand to a bench and tried to sit down.

"No Tobey, I really want a shower."

"Just sit with me for a minute would ya?"

"But I am gross, look at me!"

"You could never be gross to me."

Sue sat down next to him and he cupped her oily chin in his hand to turn her face toward his. They both closed their eyes as their lips met and stayed closed while they kissed.

Tobey stopped kissing her before she was ready to stop; he stopped kissing and started sniffing her.

"Mmmm, Sue, I smell mint, and Ginger!" Tobey stuck his nose right in the oil in her hair! "Oh and what else is that? Cumin! - Yum – and peanut oil! And oh my gosh! He used Sage too! This would be so great with noodles!"

"Tobey, let me go take a shower now okay?"

"No No not yet!" Tobey nuzzled Sue's neck, still sniffing for food.

"Sue hold still – I have to, I just have to have . . . one little taste."

Sue wrinkled her nose and made a sour face when she felt Tobey lick her cheek!"

"Ewe-Tobey-yuck!"

"But you taste so good!" Tobey licked her neck and shoulder with two more quick swipes with his tongue before she grabbed him and planted another kiss on his cheek trying to distract him.

"Shower now. I'll be back." Tobey sneaked one more lick up her arm as she turned away from him.

"Where have you two been?" Sid came out the back door and saw them. He also realized that Tobey had just licked his sister.

"Oh yuck – nevermind – I know what you've been doing! You two are so gross - you are sick-sick-sick!"

"But we weren't doing anything!" Sue tried to explain.

Sid laughed as he turned and went back in. Sue gave Tobey's hand a squeeze and followed her brother.

Tobey stood up to follow them too, but with a flash of blue light, he grew long ears, a twitchy nose and dropped to the ground in the form of the softest, cutest black bunny with a white forelock ever!

"Hmmm," he thought, "I can make this work for me." Tobey hopped quickly after Sue, through the kitchen, between Mr. Wu's feet without him seeing and up the steps behind her.

"Yes!" Tobey snapped his claws on his front paw as Sue went in the bathroom to take a shower. Tobey made a dive for the door before it closed, intending to get in the bathroom with her.

But he wasn't quick enough, the door shut and he ran into it. Tobey-Bunny hit the door and fell over dazed. Sid walked up to the rabbit with the white forelock lying in the hallway by the bathroom door.

"From the looks of this, I'd say your timing was off Tobey." Tobey's ears drooped sadly. "Come on Sid, you can let me in!"

"No way." Sid picked him up, carried him to the boys' room and put him up on his bunk.

"You can stay there until you change back. And try not to make any rabbit pellets in your bed."

"I'll make 'rabbit pellets' in your bed!" Tobey-Bunny squealed and hopped up and down.

"No you won't or I'll take you to Mr. Wu. You know how he loves Sweet and Sour Rabbit Stew.

Tobey backed up in the corner and shivered. That sounded a little too familiar.

"You are really mean Sid! - you know that? REALLY MEAN!"

Tobey tasted the edge of his pillow and remembered he spilled teriyaki sauce on it the night before. "This is good!"

Tobey had a good chew on his pillow before he fell asleep near the edge of the pillow case. Sid brought Sue in after her shower to show her the condition of her boyfriend.

Before she and Sid left quietly, Sue softly stroked Tobey's long ear with one finger, kissed his little twitchy nose and whispered, "I love you Tobey Bunny."

Tobey's rabbit lips curled into a smile and his back foot twitched. She smiled at Tobey Bunny and gently pulled the edge of his blanket over his black fur.

Sid put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag on the way out.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

End


End file.
